LVAD placement in end-stage CHF patients 1) dramatically reduces mortality and improves Quality of Life (QOL) in patients too unstable to await cardiac transplantation, 2) achieves a degree of improvement in QOL comparable to transplantation, and 3) involves similar resource expenditures and quality and duration of time gained in survival.